A Second Chance for Harry
by Ybarra87
Summary: Due to the actions of certain people Harry ended up in the hands of Toffee and because of those actions it cost the lives of a lot of people. Wanting to prevent Marco goes back in time to give Harry something he never had. A chance at life. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or SVTFOE.


****This was an idea that came to me and I had to write. Now this is just a one shot so if you want to go ahead and make this into a story you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.****

* * *

It was a dark night on Privet Drive, Marco just watched from the shadows as he saw that old man take Harry to the monsters known as the Dursleys. He gave out a disgusted scoff as he saw them and their reaction to the old man and Harry calling them freaks and telling them to go away. Marco wanted to go out there now but he had to wait for the old man to leave, he knew he had only one shot to do this and he swore to himself that he would do this right. As they went inside Marco just waited as he knew what was going on. The old man was paying them to take Harry, to abuse him and treat him like trash breaking him in the process even giving them a document that said that his parents were signing over all rights over him and that they could raise them as they saw fit. Marco just continued watching as he then saw the old man come out about a half hour later and waved his wand creating an invisible barrier and then disappeared. He knew it would take a few hours to set and that this was his chance. He immediately ran out of the shadows and towards the Dursley's home and kicked down the door. There he saw Vernon clearing out the cupboard while Petunia held the basket that held Harry in it giving off a look like she was holding something disgusting. "You're going to give me Harry right now otherwise things are going to get very ugly." Marco said.

Vernon just went towards Marco. "You have one hell of a nerve bursting into my home and making demands! Just who do you think you are?!" Vernon shouted.

"That's not important." Marco replied. "What's important is that Harry comes with me since we all know you don't really care about him."

Vernon just turned red with rage. "I AM BEING PAID A LOT OF MONEY TO RAISE THIS FREAK AND I WON'T ALLOW AN INTRUDER TO DENY ME MONEY!" Vernon roared out as he went charging towards Marco only for him to grab Vernon by the arm and flip him on to the floor immediately pulling out a dagger and pinning it to his neck.

Marco then looked at Petunia. "Now you're going to give me Harry by putting him near the door otherwise I will slice your husband's walrus throat." He said as he looked at her.

Petunia just looked at Marco in fear and did what he said and placed Harry by the door while thinking how all of this was her freak of a sister's fault. "There now take that freak and go." She demanded.

Marco just looked at Harry and then at her. "Not without the document you were given.." He said.

Petunia just looked at him in shock that he knew about it. "What document?" She asked hoping to throw him off.

Marco just placed the dagger into Vernon's neck causing a small amount of blood to come out. "Lie to me again and I slice deeper." He said.

Petunia ran to the other room and fetched the document. "Here!" She yelled as she handed it to him.

Marco took it and read it quickly. Seeing it was what he wanted he placed inside his hoodie jacket and got up. Vernon immediately placed his hand on his neck while he yelled at Petunia to get some bandages. Marco then picked up Harry and looked back at the Dursleys one more time. "Oh, before you think about calling the cops and telling them what happened I want you to think really hard. Do you really want Harry's kind to start showing up and ask questions about what happened or do you still what to retain the image of a normal family with nothing weird about them?" Marco just gave a smug smile as he saw their panicked faces when they realized he had a point and knew they better not tell anyone what had happened. Seeing that he then left with Harry. As he got to a far distance away from Privet Drive he looked at a sleeping Harry who just opened his eyes. "Hey Harry." He said with a smile. "I guess to you this is the first time we're meeting but to me I don't know which time this is. The only difference is that the me meeting you now is eighteen years older than you then two." Harry just looked at Marco and gave a smile. "Don't worry Harry, you're safe now and I promise you no one is going to hurt you. I intend to make sure you have the childhood you were meant to have and not be a part of that old bastard's plan." Marco then realized what he had said. "Sorry, I mean old man." Marco then pulled out a piece of paper. "Alright now, let's get to Gringotts." Marco said as he began to follow the directions eventually ending up at Gringotts. When he got there he went to a teller and pulled out a gold badge. The goblin went wide eyed with shock at seeing it and immediately sent word to his king, Ragnok, about it. About a few minutes later Marco and Harry were escorted to see his office. As soon as Marco got there he saw that Ragnok was giving him a very suspicious look not knowing what to expect and he could blame him. He just sat down in a chair putting Harry on the chair next to him.

"You must be either very brave or very stupid to present one of my tellers a M.W.E.C badge when there isn't a use for one." Ragnok said as he glared at Marco. He could did his best to intimidate him but saw he couldn't. Impressed he gave a small smirk. "Tell me do you know what M.W.E.C. means?"

"Magical World Emergency Crisis." Marco replied.

"That's correct and last time I checked there hasn't been a use for one since WW II." Ragnok said. "So is there something going on that we should know about?"

Marco just reached into his hoodie jacket and pulled out a letter. "I was told to give this to you." Marco said as he handed the letter to him.

Ragnok just quietly read it and began mumbling angrily as he got further into it. When he was done he just placed it on his desk and looked at Marco. "Do you expect me to believe this?!" He shouted.

"It's the truth." Marco responded.

"If you want me to believe this then I'm going to need some proof." Ragnok said.

"Fine." Marco replied. "I was told that in one of your vaults a horcrux is being stored there."

Ragnok just looked at Marco with shock and suspicion. "I was thinking of a different way of proof but this is one way to get it." He said. "Do you know which vault?"

"I can't remember the last name real well but I think it had strange in it." Marco replied.

Ragnok just gave a small snarl and he uttered out. "Lestrange." He then summon a goblin and told them to check the Lestrange vault for a horcrux and if it's there destroy it. After that was done he looked at Marco again and said. "While my goblins take care of that I want to run an inheritance test on you."

Marco just looked at Ragnok with surprise. "Uh, I'm not from any wizard family so I don't know if that would work." He replied.

"While that may be true the inheritance test will help prove what your saying is true. Now give me your hand."Ragnok said. Marco did as the goblin king asked and after a few minutes the results came. "It says you are Marco Ubaldo Diaz from the future and the current you is only three years old while the you right here is nineteen am I right?"

"Yes." Marco replied.

"It also says you were the squire to the late Queen Star Butterfly." Marco just looked down as that was said. "It says you also carry the Mark of Hekapoo, the Mark of Omnitraxus Prime, and the Mark of Rhombulus. It says you also have some kind of strange virus." Ragnok just looked at Marco. "Explain everything to me."

"The reason I here is because of a certain old geezer who decided to play god with Harry's life." Marco said as he gave a small glance at Harry. "He thought it was necessary for him to die so he placed him with his aunt from his mother's side."

Ragnok just sat in his chair quietly. He was the one who drafted up the Potter's will that stated that their children were not to be placed with Lily's sister. This had him confused but he had a small hunch about who this geezer was. "This old geezer is it Albus Dumbledore?" He asked.

"Yes." Marco answered. "And because of his actions he basically screwed everyone out of a future and almost had the whole universe destroyed which would of meant the end of everything. Which is why I'm here now to fix it so it doesn't happen."

Ragnok just started mumbling angrily. "What did that old fool do?" He asked while trying to control his temper.

Marco gave a sigh. "Before I tell you there something you should first know." Marco said as he looked at Ragnok. "There are other dimension or worlds besides our that have magic and this story involves one of them."

"I see." Ragnok replied calmly only to see Marco's confused reaction. "I'm not really surprised you see we goblins have always believe that there were other worlds with magic. In fact even other species do. The only ones who don't are the wizards of this country."

"Okay then." Marco replied as he went onto explain. "You see Dumbledore had planned for Harry to die because of the horcrux in his head. He had him placed with his relatives so they could break him and maybe even kill him. If by some chance he was to survive when he got his letter then it would be arranged where he would try to kill his brother only to die. Fortunately none of that would ever happen when a monster by the name of Toffee stumbled upon him and saw he was different from other humans. You see Toffee is from the dimension where the kingdom of Mewni is and he also happens to be the monster that killed the past queen. It was part of a war between Mewmans and monsters and there was going to be a treaty signed but Toffee was the leader of a resistance group and killed the current queen. Now the queen's daughter Moon wanted revenge for what Toffee did but there was a problem. Toffee was a special kind of monster that was considered immortal since his wounds would immediately heal. So Moon had to find a spell that would make it were his wounds wouldn't heal and she got it through making a deal with a past queen who was crystallize. Now the deal was that once Toffee was dead the past queen would be free from her prison."

"But Queen Moon didn't fulfill her deal, did she?" Ragnok asked even though he knew the answer.

"No she didn't." Marco replied. "Instead she blasted of his finger which resulted in his army abandoning him. Now Moon went onto to rule Mewni, getting married and eventually having a daughter while Toffee planned from the shadows his revenge against not just Moon and her kingdom but all the magic of Mewni as well. Toffee had a plan but in order to do that he needed to do some research and wait during that time he came across a seven year old Harry who was recently stabbed by his cousin for being a freak." Ragnok gave an angry look hearing that. "Now when Toffee saw him he thought he was just a regular human until he sensed Harry's magic coming out. He knew then that Harry was something special and decided to find out what but the only thing he got from him was that he was a worthless freak. Toffee realized that someone was trying to make Harry think that he isn't special so he asked Harry to take him to the people he lived with the Dursleys. When he arrived at the neighborhood he noticed there was some kind of barrier over the Dursley's home and that there was a unique smell coming from a neighbor's home. Toffee knew that the neighbor knew something but focused on the Dursleys first. He decided to lure them out by making it look like Harry threw a rock through their window forcing them to come out. When they did they yelled at Harry to come inside only for him to ignore them because of that their son went charging towards Harry only to be pinned to the ground by Toffee. He demanded that they quietly answer because if they start yelling it would just alert the other neighbors and show that they weren't exactly normal like they want people to think. They cooperated and told Toffee what they knew about Harry, that he was a wizard and his parents were alive and chose his brother over him. Harry was shocked at hearing this but was devastated when they said his parents signed over all their right over him to them that would allow them to raise Harry as they saw fit. Now when Toffee heard this he thought of this document as ownership papers over Harry and demanded it. Seeing how their son's life was in their hands they gave it to him. After that he let their son go with a warning not to tell anyone about what happened unless they want the whole world to know that they weren't normal."

Ragnok just gave a small growl hearing this. "Do you happen to have this document?" He asked. Marco nodded and handed the document to him. He took a glimpse at it basically taking a look at the important parts when he was done he placed it on his desk. "Proceed."

"After they were done with the Dursleys they went to the neighbor's home who happened to be a squib. Apparently she was placed there by Dumbledore to keep an eye on Harry and make sure he stay with the Dursleys no matter what. Anyway Toffee basically threatened her to reveal everything she knew about Harry and his world. She told him everything she knew when he threatened to eat her cats. Eventually she mentioned Gringotts and Toffee brought Harry here to find out more about his world."

Ragnok just looked at Marco with surprised. "What happened?" He asked.

"From what I was told Toffee brought Harry here and got into a fight with your goblins. He wanted information and knew he wouldn't get it if he killed any of them so knocked them out. Eventually you came out and saw they were in way over their heads and told them to stand down. Toffee then introduced himself and told you everything about Harry. Eventually you did an inheritance test on him and found out he that he was disowned by the Potters and the heir to some houses one of them that he got by conquest."

Ragnok gave a stunned look. "Are you saying?"

"Yes." Marco replied as he gave a sigh. "Harry is the true boy who lived." Ragnok took a moment to digest what he heard and then told Marco to go on. "The test also revealed he had lot of potions and spells casted on him to keep him weak and hated his brother however it also revealed he had a horcrux in his head. Toffee had asked you what it was and who Voldemort was and after you told he asked what happened to his followers let alone his top lieutenants. When you told him what happened he began to wonder about something."

"What?"

"Why Voldemort target Harry in the first place. He realized there was a reason so he decided to get information from the one top lieutenant running free."

"Lucius Malfoy." Ragnok said with a low growl.

"Exactly. Toffee found out from him that there was a prophecy that told about Voldemort's defeat and that's why Voldemort was trying to kill him that night. Apparently it was told to Dumbledore while one of his death eaters was listening near by and while he didn't hear the whole thing he heard enough to warn his master. After Toffee got everything he could out of Lucius he gave him a warning to keep his mouth shut about what happened or he would kill his entire family. Needless to say he kept his mouth shut. After that was done he came back here and asked if you checked any of the vaults of his followers here for some of Voldemort's horcruxes since he would probably ask them to store something important for him. You decided to humor him by doing that thinking there was nothing there but you were shocked when you found one in the Lestrange vault."

"How do you know this?" Ragnok asked when it occurred to him that Marco knew things that happened when he wasn't there.

"Because Harry told me." Marco replied. "I'll get to that later. Now Toffee decided to take Harry with him since he found Harry as a valuable asset but asked if you could remove the stuff placed on him which you did. After that was done Toffee left with Harry and decided teach him everything he knew also finding teachers to help with his powers. Now for Harry he thought he finally found someone who finally wanted him but for Toffee, Harry was just a tool to be used. As the years went by Toffee knew it would be time for Queen Moon to pass the royal wand to her daughter Star. However he didn't expect for Star to be sent to Earth after she got it because she nearly burned down the kingdom but that's when Harry came in. Harry had basically become an important tool to him. He knew how to work him by just giving him the smallest does of affection. He had sent Harry to Earth to keep an eye on the princess while he worked from the shadows. As for Princess Star she was sent to Earth to go to a normal school while she could learn how to use her wand. While there she would be staying with a family who hosted exchange students before. My family." As Marco said that last part he gave a small smile. "While the princess and me became best friends Harry was watching from the shadows. He even enrolled himself at our school even though he was twelve and by paying our principal off with coupon books for free ice cream. We never knew Harry was watching us or what we did. Anyway eventually Toffee had me captured and used me to bring Star to him. His plan was to get her to destroy her wand which would cause it's destruction. When it was destroyed he would be taken to the Realm of Magic, it's the place where all the magic of Mewni originates. There he would begin corrupting the magic and absorbing it into himself in the process."

"I'm curious if he was going to absorb the magic why didn't he absorb Harry's magic?" Ragnok asked.

"You asked a very important question which I will answer soon." Marco replied. "Anyway months went by before what Toffee did became known. When it did Mewni was being invaded by an idiot that Toffee was using as a pawn. Eventually Star had managed to figure out how Toffee got to the Realm of Magic and did the same thing to get there. Now I don't know exactly what happened by at first we thought Toffee had won. He managed to destroy the magic of Mewni and killed Star but then a miracle happened. I don't know how she did it but she managed to restore the Realm of Magic back to normal and returned back to Mewni killing Toffee once and for all. Now everyone thought the threat of Toffee was over with but we never took into account what he might have done in the past that could come back and hurt Mewni."

"In other words Harry."

"Yeah." Marco replied as he gave a sigh. "Harry was watching from a distance when she killed him. To Harry, Toffee was the person who saved him from the Dursleys and gave him a purpose even though he was just a tool to him. Toffee was the family Harry always wanted and he saw it get taken away from him. Harry swore revenge right then. From then on he would cause small attacks on Mewni which would look like vandalism but he was really weakening defenses. He was causing small attacks throughout the kingdom making it look like other kingdoms were going to attack and eventually he made himself known. He swore death on the royal Butterfly family for the death of his father. Now I've seen Harry around at school but I never really talked to him back then. He would always stand in the background watching Star and me. I would have expected he was spying on us. Star and her mother were about to seize him but apparently Harry was a few steps ahead of them and got away. For the next two years he would make appearances all over trying to kill Star and her parents. Eventually it was October 31st that things took a turn. Harry had showed up at the palace and begun his attack. He managed to defeat the Magic High Commission without even a sweat and went through the guard like nothing. Eventually I got in his way. Harry gave me the chance to leave. He said that he actually liked me and he didn't want to hurt me. He told me to go back home to my family and stay there with them. I told him no and rushed towards him with a sword. He created a sword made of stone and fought me with it. He had managed to get quite a few cuts on me telling me to give up but I kept going eventually making a huge slash on his clothes. Harry just saw what I did and smiled saying that he underestimated me and tore off his upper clothes revealing the scars and bruise he had from the Dursleys. The most sickening one was the word freak carved into his chest. He then rushed right at me punching me through the wall into the room where Star and her family was. They tried to defeat him but they were no match for him. Harry defeated them. He was about to make his way to kill them as they gave one last hug but he then paused for a moment. Suddenly blue flames appeared around him and took off with him. We had no idea what had happened but we knew one thing we got extremely lucky however Star took it very hard. She saw Harry as a threat that needed to be dealt with after all the damage he caused. Sure he may not have killed anyone but he threatened her family and she wasn't going to rest while he was still free."

"What happened to him?" Ragnok asked.

"He was brought to Hogwarts." Marco replied.

"Why?"

"Well apparently Voldemort had someone put Harry's name into some kind of cup to force him to participate in something called the Triwizard Tournament."

Ragnok gave a surprised look. "They brought that back?!" He shouted.

"Yeah, at first Harry had no idea why he was there but as it was explained to him he started to form a plan. It was to take out Voldemort and Dumbledore once and for all. During that time he took out the horcruxes Voldemort had made except for one that had been destroyed by his twin brother during his second year while taking part of the tournament. Harry knew Voldemort was going to do some old ritual that would help him get his body back and that's why he had someone place his name in that cup. Harry's plan was to let Voldemort come back and capture him so he could kill him and Dumbledore in front of everyone. Voldemort did exactly what Harry expected him to do and Harry then grabbed him but not before killing his last horcrux. When he had brought Voldemort back right in front of everyone his brother started screaming at him for being jealous of him and trying to steal his glory. Harry just told him that he was the one who defeated Voldemort and that Dumbledore screwed up and chose the wrong child. That if he didn't believe him to go to Gringotts and check with the goblins since Voldemort was the heir to Slytherin and he was now the heir due to him defeating him. Harry then began to tell everyone that his whole life was made a nightmare thanks to a senile old man who plays with people's lives like he's god and that the only reason he participated was to kill both Voldemort and Dumbledore once and for all. Harry then killed Voldemort ending his terror once and for all but before he could kill Dumbledore, Star showed up with me and her family. Harry saw us and looked shocked he never thought we would find him which I admit was hard. Harry then tried to kill Dumbledore right away but was stopped by Star. Harry just told her she was making a big mistake and left. Star thought he was trying to kill a harmless old man but when I met him there was something I did not trust about him. I also noticed a look Harry gave out towards Star it wasn't of anger and hatred but one of pity like he knew what was about to come."

"What happened next?"

"Well Star and her parents explained to Dumbledore about where they were from and why they were after Harry. Dumbledore then made up a lie saying that Harry was possessed by the soul of Voldemort and was trying to become the new dark lord. He suggested an alliance which they agreed to. Now I tried telling Star that there was something I didn't like about him but she wouldn't listen. She wanted to stop Harry after he almost killed her family. Over the next few months Dumbledore and his allies have been getting to know Mewni and Star and her family were giving them all sorts of privileges. Now I knew something was up and tried to talk some sense into her but she wouldn't listen so i went to the Magic High Commission. It turns out I wasn't the only who was suspicious of that old bastard apparently he had been joining there meetings and it seemed like the queen was letting him voice his opinions. I knew I needed answers and knew only one person had the answers, Harry. I was desperate to find him but didn't know where he was. However that's when I remember Harry telling me to go home to my family or more importantly the tone of his voice. When I heard it I could swear it sounded like he was jealous of me and then another memory popped into my head. I remember one time Harry was just sitting on a bench in the park like he was watching the families there. I knew it was a long shot but I went to the park back home to see if he was there and he was. He told me he would always go there to see the families there spending time together. Something he wished he had very much. I then asked him for his side of the story and he told me everything. He did not leave a single detail out and went on to explain at the precise moment he was going to kill Star and her family they hugged. He told me when he saw that he could see the love that family had and then realized Toffee never really cared for him. He would basically give Harry small pats on the head or tell him he was very important to him but never really show him any love. Harry then said he was going to spare them and surrender after seeing that but then he was then summoned back to his world. He saw that he was back and knew what was going on so he decided to put an end to the war by killing both leaders. I knew right away he was telling the truth but the next thing he did surprised me. He swore on his magic that everything he said was the truth and then did a small spell that showed he had his magic. I asked if he knew why Star and her family were acting strange and he told me that Dumbledore probably had them under some potions. Knowing this I went back to the commission and asked if there was something that could erase the effects of magic potions and if there was to get some and give it to the royal family. They said there was and asked how I knew so I told them about Harry, what he told me, and that I believed him. Of course they thought he was lying so I made them a deal if they got the antidote for magic potions and it didn't work I would lead them to Harry. They agreed and snuck it into there food which proved they were under the effects of a potion. When we told Star and her family what Dumbledore had done to them they were determined to deal with him but before they could I received a call from my family that something had happened. Apparently there was a death eater attack in my town where my friends and family were being attacked. When I got there I was shocked to see all of my friends were dead but was glad to see my parents and little brother were still alive. Apparently Harry had showed up when a death eater was about to kill them with the killing curse only for him to show up throwing a knife at his eye shattering his mask in the process. They retreated after that and Harry apologized to my parents for what had happened. As I was processing this an auror from the America branch showed up along with Dumbledore and his order. Dumbledore claimed that Harry had become the next dark lord and was leading the death eaters now but that fell to pieces when my parents identified the one who attacked them who happened to be Charles Potter's friend. He denied it of course but I told him if it was a lie then just swear on his magic if he had nothing to do with it. He knew he was screwed at tried to kill me but was knocked out by the American auror, Roger Banner. Dumbledore tried to make an excuse for him but Roger just said that since this attack happened in America then he would have to be tried in their courts under something called veritaserum. He then asked what Dumbledore was doing in the states and since he refused to tell him anything I told him. Needless to say he was mad that Dumbledore was keeping the whole wizarding world in the dark about this and demanded to know what exactly was being done. Dumbledore just said it was being handled but Roger didn't buy it. He wanted the whole details from me and I said I would tell him everything if my family was protected which he granted. As I told Roger everything I found out that he had also been keeping an eye on Star and me since she was from another dimension and could use magic. He told me that thanks to Star it showed that there are people in the world who are accepting to magic. He also told me that he had seen Harry a few times and tried to follow him only to lose him. When I asked why my friends and family were attacked Roger just told me that Dumbledore saw me as a threat and probably thought by making it look like Harry took control of the death eaters I would listen to him. I couldn't believe what I heard and wanted to kill that bastard. Roger just told me that hopefully the trial of the kid would help take him down but we didn't expect the kid to hang himself in his cell that night. Roger had a huge hunch that a supporter of Dumbledore's snuck in and killed him making it look like a suicide. After that I knew the most important thing was getting Dumbledore and his allies out of Mewni however when we tried we found out that he somehow gained control of the guards and refused to go. Because of those actions Dumbledore started a war that is the reason I'm here. He started the Mewni-Wizard War."

"What happened during the war?" Ragnok asked.

"A lot of things. For starters he managed to get his supporters that were in different countries to get their countries involved. He planned on having them help in defeating Harry who he claimed was the new dark lord. While most countries bought it, Roger knew Dumbledore was the real threat and tried to tell the other countries not to get involved in his mess. Only a small group of realized he was telling the truth and they decided with Roger to side with Star and her family to help kick Dumbledore out. Meanwhile Harry knew he couldn't help us directly since Dumbledore would claim we were under his influence so he decided to try to kill Dumbledore out in the open. He launched an attack where Dumbledore was giving a speech and showed he wasn't going to stop until Dumbledore was dead. His first move was freeing the guards from his grasp. Apparently the were under some kind of curse and Harry figured it out. He managed to create a spell that would cancel the curse's effects over them. Seeing that they were no longer under his control Dumbledore lied saying that Harry placed them under some kind of curse called the Imperius and ordered his allies to kill them while he retreated. Harry knew he couldn't abandoned the guards to their death and saved most of their lives while killing most of Dumbledore's allies in the process. After he was done with them he told the guards to find Star and go back to her. He also told them to tell her that he was sorry for everything that happened and to leave Dumbledore to him. Of course Star didn't believe him and wanted to deal with Dumbledore as well. Anyway the war carried on for three years during that time Harry would always manage to show up and try to kill Dumbledore but he had figured out that Harry didn't want to involve innocent lives in his battle and used that to his advantage. He would have his allies attack some of the people there while he got away however this resulted in a loss for him as well since Harry would kill them in an instant. Also during that time we managed to figure out Dumbledore was after something at the cost of all of my friends leaving only Star, the Magic High Commission, and me as the last forces in Mewni but we did have Roger and his friends backing us."

"What was he after?"

"He was trying to gain access to the Realm of Magic." Marco replied. "His idea was to absorb the magic there. After he did that he would use that new power to defeat Harry and lead the world into his version of the greater good. However when we found that out Harry showed up, apparently he would often watch us from the shadows helping us from a distance since he wanted to help clean up his mess. He told us that if Dumbledore did that it would mean big trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you asked why Toffee didn't absorb Harry's magic?" Marco asked only for Ragnok to nod. "There was a reason for that. You see Toffee found out that the magic of Mewni and the magic of wizards were complete opposites. That if you even tried to absorb one into the other it would cause a huge explosion. In other words if even the smallest dose of a wizard's magic would touch the magic in the Realm of Magic it would explode causing the end of everything." Ragnok gave a growl hearing this. "When we heard this I knew we had to word directly with Harry so I told Star to at least trust him for now which she hesitantly agreed to. We eventually found out that Dumbledore was going to create a portal to the realm through a ritual and knew we had to stop him. Apparently the ritual would only work on a night of a full moon and we knew that Dumbledore wouldn't run away because he would have to wait a whole month for the next one so we waited for that night and then launched our attack. It was brutal but we managed to cut through his allies with ease killing them. Eventually we got to the entrance to the room where the ritual was being performed but it was being guarded by Harry's family. His brother had managed to kill Star and I wanted to killed them personally but Harry told me he would handle it. I don't know how he did it but the power he showed was nothing like theirs. He had no trouble ending them. He then told me to go back while he handled the old man but I just lost my best friend and I wanted revenge so we went in together. When we got there it was too late he had opened a portal and stepped into it. We ran in after him and told what would happen if he tried to combine his magic with the realm. He just claimed that he was all powerful and be able to control it. We had no choice but to attack him however he did not make it easy. He began throwing spell after spell at us damaging the realm in the process. I had Star's wand with me after she was killed and began using it while Harry dodged his spells and tried to get close enough to strike him but Dumbledore saw it coming and blasted him with the killing curse. Seeing Harry was dead I knew it was up to be to stop him so I continued firing spell after spell at him however I was overpowered by him since I was never really good at using her wand. Dumbledore then got close to me telling me that he would lead the wizarding world into a new age thanks to the realm's magic and was about to kill me when a hand went straight through his chest. It was Harry, apparently he had the suits he wore enchanted so curses and spells couldn't affect him. He told Dumbledore that when you kill your enemy to make sure they are dead because they might just be playing possum. He then threw his body to the ground however we were too late because of the battle we had the realm was starting to fall apart. In a few minutes everything would end."

"What happened next?" Ragnok asked as he was on the edge of his seat hearing this.

"Well."

FLASHBACK

"You know when you kill your enemy you should make sure that they're really dead because they might just be playing possum." Harry said to a surprised Dumbledore who died the moment he heard Harry say that. Harry then removed his hand from his chest and tossed hi body to the ground. "Senile old bastard." He said as he made his way to Marco and gave him his hand without the blood on it helping him up.

"So it's finally over." Marco said as he gave a frown thinking of all the friends he lost including the girl he loved. "Even though it was at a great cost."

Harry just gave a depressed sigh. "I know all of this was my fault to begin with." He said.

Marco just looked at Harry. "Harry this wasn't you're fault!" He shouted. "From what you told me this was Dumbledore's fault the moment he decided you were better off dead then trying to find a way to remove that thing!"

"Yeah but no one ever expect Toffee to get his hands on me only to manipulate me better than Dumbledore." Harry replied. "He knew how to keep me in control and loyal to him. Because of that I went crazy after his death and had to avenge him. It's my fault this war started! The Butterfly family is dead because of me!"

Marco just gave a sigh. "Harry, Toffee saw that you wanted love and took advantage of it. You never knew what real love was so when you saw it with Star and her family you knew it was something Toffee never gave you."

Harry just looked at Marco. "Did you know I was mostly jealous of you?" He asked.

"You were?" Marco asked. "Why?"

"Because I've seen you're family the love you had and realized instantly I wanted that. When I saw you and your family I just knew Toffee never really loved me but stayed with him because I was afraid no would love me." Harry replied.

Marco just gave him a small sympathetic smile. Just then the realm just started shaking it began to slowly crumble. "What's happening?!" Marco asked.

"We were too late!" Harry shouted. "We couldn't prevent him from contaminating it!"

"So this is the end?!"

"No, not yet. We at least have a couple minutes." Harry replied as he then looked down. "I can't believe I've caused this!"

"Harry, it's okay we'll figure something out." Marco said trying to reassure him.

"What's the figure out?! You're friends are gone because of me going after Dumbledore at the last minute! I swear it seems like it was for the best when Dumbledore decided I was destined to die." Harry said as a thought then occurred to him. "I know how to fix this."

"You do?! How?!"

"I came across an ancient ritual with the power to stop devastating destruction. It basically involves one sacrificing one's life and magic." Harry replied.

"Wait you plan on sacrificing yourself to stop this?!"

"No, I plan on sacrificing myself to give you enough time to stop this from happening. No amount of sacrifices can stop this!" Harry shouted.

"What do you mean give us enough time?" Marco asked.

"It will give you enough time so someone can go back in time and kill me!" Harry shouted.

"What?!" Marco screamed horrified at what he heard.

"It's the only way! As much as I hate to say it Dumbledore was right when he said I had to die!" Harry answered. "Just do me a favor when someone does go back. Please kill me on the day I arrive at the Dursleys. I rather not live through that torture."

"No, Harry don't do this!" Marco shouted. He lost all of his friends and the he loved. He did not want to lose Harry too.

"Marco, this is nonnegotiable!" Harry screamed. "You want your brother to have a future right?! And you want your friends back as well don't you?!" Marco just stood there silent, he did want that but not at the cost of Harry dying and that old bastard winning but before he could Harry pushed him out of the portal that was still opened with his magic and immediately closed it Marco just fell to his knees as the shaking soon stopped indicating Harry had stopped it for now and was now dead.

FLASHBACK PAUSE

"I take it you have a different plan in mind since young Harry is still alive and you're somehow still here instead of disappearing the moment you changed history since that's how time magic works." Ragnok surmised as he then asked. "Do you mind telling me how?"

"I'm getting to that." Marco said as he gave a sigh. "Since Harry had bought us some time I had to tell the Magic High Commission who were still alive and Roger."

FLASHBACK

Marco had made it back to the commission and Roger filling them in on what happened and what Harry did to buy them some time. Needless to say while they didn't want to kill Harry it was basically the only way to fix everything.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but we need to kill Harry." Roger said as he gave a sigh. The fact that Dumbledore destined Harry to die and he hated the fact that Harry had to die in order for the universe to go on. "I mean there is Voldemort but he's Magical Britain's problem."

"Roger there has to be another way besides killing him!" Marco pleaded as the Magic High Commission just watched. They had mixed feelings on this but knew Harry's death was necessary.

"Kid it's the only way besides time travel magic is very picky since it's a forbidden magic. You only get one shot because once you make a change you disappear." Roger explained. "I mean what would you do if you went back in time?"

Marco thought for a moment. "I would raise him. Give him the future he deserves making sure he grows up with everything a boy should have." He said earning shocked looks from everyone.

Roger just gave a small impressed smile. "Marco, that's a noble thing you suggested but there's no way that can be done. One change and you're gone. Besides even if we could do that we would need someone willing to give up their time in the past and that could change things which isn't good."

"But what if I went back to raise him? If we could find a way for me to go back and grab him the night he was left with his relatives." Marco suggested.

Roger just gave another sigh. "Marco even if we could send you back to do that, you would only be three then. There would be no way for the present you to exist with the past you!"

"Maybe there is way the present him can exist with the past him." Omnitraxus Prime said causing everyone to look at him.

"What do you mean Omni?" Rhombulus asked.

"I could give him my mark that way when we send him back he would be able to exist as him now while the past him grows up. In other words it would allow two versions of him in the same timeline. The only thing is he will be like a different person so if something new happens to his past self it wouldn't affect the current him."

Roger just looked at Omnitraxus. "If you can do that then go for it." He said. "We only have one shot at this but if we can make it were Harry doesn't die then I'm all for it."

"Then let's do it." Marco said.

After that everyone agreed to send Marco back in time to raise Harry. Roger suggested that he go tell his family what he was about to do and say good bye to them, Marco did that and his parents and little brother just wished him good luck. After a few hours he was contacted by Roger and the Commission who were ready to send him back in time. Putting on a new red hoodie and armed with a dagger he had gotten in Mewni he went to meet them.

When he got there he saw them ready for him. "Okay, let's do this." Marco said as he walked towards him.

"Take off your shirt and have your back face me." Omnitraxus said. Marco did as he said and took of his hoodie and shirt revealing his scarred but well fit upper body. He then had his back face Omnitraxus while he took his hand and placed it on Marco's back. After a few seconds Marco fell to his knees as if something powerful pushed him to the ground. "Okay I'm done."

Marco then got up as Hekapoo made her way to him. "Well Marco, since you already have my mark I thought I make you some new scissors." She said as she handed him new dimensional scissors. "I know the ones I made you were destroyed thanks to Dumbledore so i thought you should have some new ones."

As Marco took them he gave her a smile. "Thanks H-Poo." He said as he placed them in his pants pocket.

"Yeah, those have to be the most powerful ones I ever made. I made it where only you can use them" She said. "I figured for a big mission like this you deserve the best."

As Marco walked away from Hekapoo, Rhombulus then stepped towards him. "I didn't know I was suppose to get him something." He said. "So I'll just give him my mark."

Rhombulus then put his right hand towards Marco's shoulder. "This is going to hurt." It said as it then sunk it's teeth into his shoulder.

While the rest of the commission screamed at him for doing that Marco just took a deep breath to help him through the pain. It was something he would do when he had gotten hurt in the war. "I'm fine." He said as he put his shirt and hoodie back on and then made his way to Roger.

"Okay kid, after you grabbed Harry I want you to read these directions they will take you to Gringotts." He said as he gave Marco a piece of paper with directions. "When you get there I want you to give the teller this." Roger then handed him a golden badge with the initials M.W.E.C. "This is a Magical World Emergency Crisis badge. It's basically used during great disasters and crisis's that threaten the world. Now they should take you to there leader and when you get there you tell him everything. Do not leave a thing out. If he wants you to do something then you do it. After that ask him to get a hold of my father. He should be active still his name is Jack Banner. When you meet him give him this letter." Roger then handed Marco a letter. "He will listen to you after to you after he reads it. Tell him everything and he should help you. My old man has a lot of pull in the U.S. so you can count on him."

Marco quickly placed everything he was given into his hoodie pocket. "Well I guess this is it." Marco said as Roger and a few other wizards began a ritual. Marco just heard everyone wishing him luck and gave them one last smile as he vanished.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ragnok just gave a satisfied smile after hearing Marco's story. "Mr. Diaz, you have earned our full cooperation. What you had told us does classify as a Magical World Emergency Crisis and it does need to be prevented at all costs. I also admire your determination on trying to make sure Harry has a good future." He said as he then summoned some goblins in who had told him they had found a horcrux in the Lestrange vault and destroyed it. Ragnok then told them to take Harry to another room to remove the horcrux and everything placed on him. Ragnok assured Marco that Harry would be fine and that he would contact Jack Banner while Harry was getting everything removed.

After a few hours Jack Banner had arrived at Gringotts. He had no idea why Ragnok had wanted to see him but he had told him it was a Magical World Emergency Crisis. Now he hadn't heard if there was a huge magical world emergency and the problem with Voldemort had been dealt with however MACUSA and him had questions like why Voldemort tried killing Charles Potter in the first place. He wanted to know what was going on right away so he went to Ragnok when he first got there and after hearing why he was summoned he asked to be taken to Marco who was in a spare office waiting for news on Harry. When Jack saw Marco for the first time he knew instantly he wasn't looking at a normal No-Maj kid but a warrior who had seen the fiercest battle ever and lived to tell the tale.

"Name's Jack Banner kid." He said as he sat in a chair across from Marco.

"Marco Diaz." Marco replied as he looked at Jack.

"Ragnok told me your from the future and you wanted to see me. However you're the first person to last this long through time travel so you have to understand I have doubts." Jack said.

Marco reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a letter. "Your son told me to give this to you when I meet you." Marco said as he gave Jack the letter Roger gave him.

"Roger wrote me a letter?" He said as he looked at the letter and read it out loud. "Shut up and listen to the kid old man."

Marco then facepalmed himself. He knew Roger could be a bit rude and insulting at times but he didn't think he would write something like that to his dad. "I had no idea he wrote that." Marco told him however he was surprised when Jack started laughing.

"That's just like him." He said as he laughed as he looked another page attached to the note and read it. "P.S. here's a list of Dumbledore supporters." Jack just looked at the list. "Yeah these guys." He said as he glanced at the list. "But I never expected him." Jack continued looking at it until he realized something. "Wait a minute some of these people on here are from different countries." Jack then looked at Marco. "How bad was it?"

"It was the end of everything bad." Marco answered.

"Tell me what exactly happened." Jack said. Marco then explained to him why he had to come back in time. Jack just sat there taking it all in he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Potters had twin boys and on the word of that old bastard they were going to send their eldest son to a living hell where he would be one of the causes leading to the end of the world. To make matters worst Dumbledore knows that Voldemort is really dead and is sitting on this information planning on sacrificing people's lives just for them to do the work like it was a game instead of doing something about it himself. When Marco was done talking Jack was pissed off as hell. Harry was nothing but a disposable pawn to that old man and he ended up in the hands of a bigger manipulator who toyed with Harry's affection and as a result Harry ended up causing a huge war because of him introducing Dumbledore to Mewni. However he had to admit he was impressed with Harry trying to clean up his mess and was glad he at least killed Voldemort. Harry's sacrifice was the thing he admire the most. He knew he had to die in order for everyone to have a future and yet Marco traveled back in time to raise him instead of kill him. Most people would just kill Harry but Marco didn't want that. He didn't want Dumbledore to win and he wanted Harry to at least have a life. He wanted to help and was going to but he knew Harry was going to be connected to Voldemort because of that damn prophecy. "Okay I'll help you." He said. "But before we do anything I need you to tell me what Harry found out during the time he was at Hogwarts."

"Well, I'll try Harry didn't tell me much about what he found out when he was at Hogwarts." Marco replied.

"Okay, I remember him telling me that he had found out Dumbledore was using the school to test his brother during his time at Hogwarts. He said during the first year he found out that he had some special stone at the school that Voldemort was after. Apparently his spirit was attached to the back of a teachers head."

"Do you know what this stone was called?" Jack asked curious what kind of stone Voldemort would be after.

"I think it was called the Philosopher's Stone."

Jack just went wide eyed with shock and anger hearing that. "Why the hell would that damn moron have something like that in Hogwarts?!" He shouted.

"Harry said that Dumbledore had it there because he knew Voldemort would come after it and he had it as a test to see how his brother would do against him."

"I can't believe he would put the lives of students in danger!" Jack yelled out. He then took a moment to calm himself down. "Anything else?"

"Well the second year, one of Voldemort's followers gave a student a diary that was actually a horcrux and they woke up a giant snake that lives in some secret chamber. His brother had managed to take care of it though."

Jack just gave out a growl hearing this. He had heard tales of Salazar Slytherin's basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets but never thought Dumbledore would use it in the game he's playing. "I don't believe what I'm hearing." He said. "That man is the headmaster and yet he is risking everyone's lives like they are nothing!" Jack then calmed down again and looked at Marco. He knew he was going to hat the answer but he had to ask. "What happen the next year?"

"Harry told me that some prisoner escaped some wizard prison and there were some kind of demented creatures running around."

"Dementors?" Jack asked only to get a nod from Marco. Jack just gave out an angry roar hearing this. After letting it out he began calming down again and looked at Marco. "We know what happens the next year. Did he tell you anything about the horcruxes?"

"Okay well the one here is already taken care of and the one in Harry is being removed. Now he didn't tell me much but his brother destroyed the diary. I remember him saying that he found one in the school and he took care of the rest while waiting for the last one which was Voldemort's giant snake since it would be close to him. He had known Voldemort had summoned him for a ritual so he could get his body back and knew that it would be near by when it happened. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because if I'm going to help you and Harry I need to know about the horcruxes as well. You told me that Voldemort attacked him because of a prophecy and the moment that happened they became tied together. Now Dumbledore would just sit on this information keeping it to himself figuring who he could use to get rid of it. I want to at least help the kid make it easier for him because he's going to need all the help he can get. I'll even make sure we have his magical signature changed so he won't be summoned to the tournament." Marco just nodded understanding what he was doing. "Enough about Harry now. Tell me about Mewni."

"What?" Marco asked confused by why he was asking.

"From what you told me this Princess Star Butterfly stayed with you in your town and the whole town didn't chase her out because she could use magic. I also get the feeling her kingdom didn't know about us."

"Well sir, no one knew about your kind's existence and Queen Moon wanted to keep Star safe and thought Earth had no magic. I guess you guys did a very good job at keeping yourselves hidden. Roger said that he kept an eye on Star and me when she showed up. He said it was thanks to her that it showed people were more willing to accept magic."

Jack just gave a small smile. "Yeah we know there are No-Majs out there who are fascinated by magic and wished it exists. There are even those who try performing rituals and ceremonies to summon dark creatures. We called them supernatural lovers. We even made a group to keep an eye on them because every once in a while they come across something they shouldn't."

Marco gave a small smile hearing that. He had a good idea of someone who was on that list. He then filled Jack in on some of Mewni and his adventures with Star. He told him he wasn't going to tell him everything which Jack respect. After they were done talking about Mewni and Star, Marco decided to asked. "So what now?"

"Well now I inform my bosses of everything that happened and we'll help find Harry and you a home so you can raise him. We could probably help in finding you a job and assign tutors for Harry when he's old enough." Jack said.

A while later Ragnok came in and told them everything has been removed from Harry and was now fine. A few hours later Jack took Marco and Harry to the states.

HARRY AGE 10

Over the years Marco has raised Harry as his son. He had changed his first name to Mark but kept his last name Diaz since it was a common name and he really didn't want to change it. He had adopted Harry through proper channels and thanks to so help making Harry officially a Diaz. Now the relationship between the two was a good one. When Harry was age six Marco felt it was the right time to tell him everything since Harry had proved to be a smart and understanding kid. Needless to say he was shocked at what he had heard. He could of hurt a lot of people if his dad didn't go back in time to save him and raise him as his son. Marco just told Harry that it was something he didn't regret.

Harry had also enjoyed the stories Marco had told him of his adventures with Star. He loved them so much that he encouraged his dad to write about them. Marco couldn't help but love that idea and went ahead with it.

Marco had finished up writing his next book in his magical princess series. His stories about the adventures he had with Star had become a huge hit that it had basically started a huge fan base. Seeing he was done he got up to check on Harry and tell him to get ready for his karate training. Marco had felt Harry should learn karate after he got into a fight defending a friend at school. As he got to Harry's room he saw it was shut so he knocked.

"Come in Dad." Harry said.

Marco just went in. "Hey Harry, I thought I tell you to get ready for karate training also i finished the next book." He said.

"That's great." Harry said in a disinterested voice as he laid on his bed reading a magic book.

Marco could see something was bugging him. "Harry what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing Dad." Harry replied.

"Well if you're not going to tell me then maybe I should get someone else." Marco said as Harry jumped out of his bed realizing what he meant.

"No Dad! Not Dr. Marco PhD! He's so embarrassing!" Harry shouted.

"But he get's the job done." Marco replied.

"I'll tell you just don't turn into Dr. Marco!"

Marco just took a seat on a chair that was in his room. "Tell me what's up?" He asked.

Harry just looked at his Dad. "Well Dad, I've been thinking and for some reason I feel it's my fault that you're single and alone." he said.

Marco just gave out a sigh. "Harry we've been over this before I'm not just ready to date anyone yet." He said.

"But Dad wouldn't she want you to move on with your life?"

"Yes, she would but Harry I haven't found the right person yet." Marco replied. "When I do I will start dating again."

Harry just sighed he knew it was pointless to try to talk to his dad about dating but he had to give it a shot however there was something else he wanted to give a shot at. "Hey Dad, I've got a question." He said.

"Go ahead and ask me."

"Can we move to Echo Creek?" Harry asked.

Marco just gave his son a surprised look. He had told Harry many things about his hometown and his adventures with Star there and to be honest he really missed his friends and family there and really wanted to see them again. "Harry, why do you want to move there?" He asked. Marco really wanted to know his son's reason for wanting to move there.

"Because Dad I want to see where you grew up. I want to see my grandparents even though they can't know about you or that I'm their grandson. and I also want to see the younger version of you and be there for when Star arrives. But Dad the reason I want to move there the most is because I know you missed them." Harry answered.

Marco just gave his son a small smile. "I'll think about it." He said as he got up and left the room. The moment he left the room he began thinking about it and while he would love to do that he would have to check with Jack first. Just then there was a knock at the door making his way to the door he saw it was Jack. "Hey Jack, what's the reason for the visit?" He asked as he let Jack in.

"I thought I come by to tell you that I will be retiring at the end of the week." He said as he walked in. He noticed a family photo of Marco and Harry. "Is this a new picture?" He asked.

"Yeah it is." Marco replied. "I make it a habit to take a new family photo every year."

"Could I have a copy?" Jack asked.

"Sure I think I have a spare somewhere." Marco replied but before he could search for it Jack pulled out his wand making a copy of the photo.

Jack place the copied photo in his pocket and looked at Marco. He could tell something was on his mind and decided to ask. "What's bothering you?"

"You can see that?" Marco asked as Jack just nodded. "Well Harry asked me again why I'm not dating but that's not all he asked me."

"What he ask you?"

"He asked if we could move to Echo Creek." Marco replied.

Jack just looked at Marco. "I think you should move back there." He said. Marco looked at Jack confused and shocked at what he said. Seeing this Jack explained. "Look from what you told us in about two years she's going to show up and it might help if we have an expert on her to explain stuff to us. Besides we already have someone stationed there for a supernatural lover."

"Let me guess Janna, right?" Marco asked giving a small smile.

"Yep." Jack replied.

Marco just gave a smile. "Alright we'll move to Echo Creek." He said.

Jack just gave a smile. "I'll call my office and let them know about this. They should help you find a house there and help you move there. We'll probably find you a home before I retire." He said. After that Marco and Jack just talked for a while and Jack then left.

LATER WITH AMELIA BONES

Amelia was currently going over some documents in her office when she heard a knock at the door. Hearing that is was Jack Banner she invited him in. Jack and her have been friends for a long time and he was someone she respected. "Jack, what's the reason for this visit?" She asked.

"Well I thought you should know that I'm going to retire at the end of the week and let you know." He said as he pulled out a book and approached her desk. "Also I wanted to let you know about this book I read. It's a book for No-Maj children written by a No-Maj about a magical princess from another world. It's quite good." He placed the book on her desk. "I even have a picture of the author with his son. Take a look." Jack then handed the photo to Amelia.

Now Amelia knew Jack had a reason for his visit and didn't know why he doing this but she decided to humor him and take a look at the photo. When she saw it she then knew why he was in her office. The son of the author looked just like Charles Potter. "Jack I take it this is the reason for your visit?" She asked.

Jack didn't answer her instead he just said. "That book was so good that it inspired me to write my own book. I even brought it with me." Jack then pulled out a book and handed it to her. "I would really like your opinion so if you can read it now that would be best."

Amelia just took the book. She knew there was a reason he wanted her to read it so she just opened it and began reading. To her surprise it wasn't a story but notes. Notes on why Voldemort attack Charles that night and the fact that Charles had an older twin brother. She continued reading it until she got to the end. She then looked at the book Jack had given to her earlier. "So this book is based on events that haven't happened yet?" She asked.

"What are you talking about Amelia? The book is fiction." Jack replied.

Amelia just sighed. She knew Jack was acting like this just in case someone was listening luckily she had her office charmed so no one could here what they weren't suppose to. "Jack you can relax. No one can hear our talk." She said.

Jack then gave her a serious look. "Good." He said.

"Now tell me is all of this true?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Why are you letting me know about this now?"

"Because whether I like it or not Harry is tied to Voldemort and I want to at least make it easier on him if we help him from the side lines." Jack replied causing Amelia to nod in an understanding manner. "Now in that book are events of what's going to happen when Charles Potter starts Hogwarts. You should be able to do something."

"Well my niece is going to be starting the same time around him. I'll have her keep an eye on what going there and to owl me if something bad happens." Amelia said. "I still can't believe Dumbledore knows about this and is doing nothing about it."

"He using people as pawns again. It's not that surprising to me." Jack replied.

"Well with this book you gave me I should be able to bring his actions up to question." Amelia said as she grabbed both books. "I'll take these home with me. They're better off safe at my home. I'll even try to read the book this muggle wrote."

"Do that it's quite fascinating." Jack replied as he headed for the door.

Amelia seeing this called out to him. "Jack!" He stopped to look at her. "Could you please tell me how Harry is doing?"

"He's happy Amelia. His dad told him the truth about everything but he let Harry know that he loves him. To be honest I'm glad Marco did this. He's a good person Amelia and someone who shouldn't be underestimated no matter what." With that said Jack then left.

After work Amelia brought both books with her home. She put the book Jack gave her in a safe as she left the other book on her desk to read later. Unfortunately it would be the last time she saw it since her niece Susan saw it and decided to read it falling in love with it instantly. She later showed the book to her friend Hannah who fell in love with it as well. Needless to say the book became very popular with the children of the magical world. A magical princess from another world living with a muggle and having adventures what's not to love. However it would only be a few years later when one of the next books in the series would have a photo of the author with his son.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry, younger Marco, and older Marco with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading**


End file.
